Talk:LAMBORGHINI CENTENARIO LP 770-4/@comment-76.120.191.209-20170312170904/@comment-30338630-20170319193931
it's all about patience. as "a fandom user" said, without whiteknuckeling, stress or grey hairs. let me explain: you pay all the upgrades, spending hundrets of thousands of r$, hundreds of gc, time, nerves and sweat for no guarantee. sometimes you may also spent gc to skip service time when you are in delay (me did so for winning the xj220). and you never know how many upgrades you need, how many pr are required the next day. then you suck on the competition and don't quit with your new car. problem now: you spend a lot of r$ and gc (wich are not lost as you receive the upgrads when you purchase the car), and need to unlock the car in the career mod. but unlocking the car in the career is only possible if you earned enough trophies to unlock the needed stage and if you own the cars to race this series. this will also cost you r$ and gc for upgrading or buying needed cars. if you are a fresh player you may not afford the needed r$ and gc a second time. you lost a lot of money with no present outcome, cause you don't have enough trophies to unlock the hypercar club series, and you don't even own the cars to unlock or drive the hypercar club series. it now costs you weeks of intensive playing to compensate your losses. and you may need month to receive the needed cars, upgrades and trophies to unlock the needed series. this win a free car competitions are perfect for fresh players with deep pockets to pay real money or settled players with enough r$ an gc to compensate the loss, as well as enough trophies and cars to unlock the wanted car in the career. i made my own plan for getting the centenario: as i already unlocked the hypercar club series and own the pagani huayra and the koenigsegg ccx, i upgraded them for max. r$ costs. with this upgrades i received more than enough pr to easylie reach 17 trophys in the hypercar club series (still own 16 and waiting for 20th of march). i also upgraded the centenario for max. r$ costs and completed three stages of the special event, receiving a little gold reward without spending any gold. the centenario now may cost me twice as much as needed, but i had no whiteknuckeling, stress or more grey hairs than i still have. this way might be cost inefficient, but it is perfect for protecting my health as i am not the youngest any more. i also don't need to have the cars as soon as they were available. as i said, it's all about patience. another way to save gc is to wait for special offers, like i received the hennessey venom 40% cheaper, but missed the toyota ts040 hybrid as it was 50% off. the pagani zonda r was even for free some weeks ago and so was the mclaren 675lt. so i keep on waiting, gather r$ and gc, wait for special offers and play one race a day.